


Scars and Starlight

by StoryWeaverKirea



Series: Fairgame Weekend 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But its poetry so its not explicit, FairGameWeekend, Fairgame Weekend 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: This is just a little poem from Clover's POV about Qrow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Weekend 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954459
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Scars and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for Fairgame Weekend! I combined scars and starlight for this one! Its been a while since I wrote any poetry but I like how it came out!
> 
> Once again I am a day late but enjoy~

Meeting you was like starting a journey

Spending time with you

Learning more about you

Its as if I’m exploring a galaxy

And it is never ending

Your body is the sky

And your scars the stars

That sparkle in the darkness

I touch them with reverence and

I would worship you for all eternity

Your hair the darkest midnight

With silver starlight streaked through

Its feathery soft 

As I run my fingers through it

I never want to stop

Your eyes the colour of garnets

But more brilliant than any gem

I find myself staring

As I am lost in your gaze

I find the answer to my love

Your voice sweet like honey

Your lips soft against mine

Your taste so exquisite

As we press close together

It’ll never be enough for me

And I know you feel as I do


End file.
